


A Show You Won’t Forget

by Kianna_YM



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Body Hair Kink, Camboy mirage, Cuddles, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Burn, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna_YM/pseuds/Kianna_YM
Summary: 在竞赛中，Crypto的过去一直困扰着他。可谁知道那是Mirage呢？
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 1





	A Show You Won’t Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a show you won’t forget.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041527) by [jestergutz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestergutz/pseuds/jestergutz). 



> *本文为了保证总体观赏体验，大部分专有名词（人名，ID等）采用原本的英文表达。  
> *本文为授权翻译，原作者为：@jestergutz，有能力的读者可以前去原文下表示支持！

在他加入竞赛之前，甚至在Syndicate开始追踪他之前，Crypto有一个秘密。这不是任何他未来要保护的高级机密，但却是一个他保守了很长，很长时间的秘密。  
"Decoy Boy"  
这个用户名待在屏幕上属于它的位置，在一个显示着浅棕色男人脖子以下的身体的缩略图下面。  
淫荡又无聊。朴泰俊点了进去。  
已经有75个在聊天里活跃着的观众了。朴泰俊从未见过绝对只用着一只手打字的观众能产生那么多的注意。  
标题用大的讨厌的字体写着，"性感猛男被自己操翻"（HOT HUNK GETS FUCKED HARD BY HIMSELF) 在这时，全息投影不再是什么让人激动的玩意了，他们通常被用于广告，建模，和——毫无疑问，色情影片。 尽管朴泰俊还没见过全息投影获得任何实质性的东西，但很多色情影星只是假装成那样。  
遗憾的是，看起来朴泰俊只赶上了直播的末尾。他点击了"关注"的按钮，并没有想的太多。"噢，谢谢...呃...TJ的关注！" 模特平和却活泼的声音透过扬声器，听起来很安静。这让朴泰俊的心跳加速。还不知道自己是不是应该说些说些什么，他的手指便自己动了起来。  
>>tj0011011000111001: :)  
>>Decoy Boy 结束了直播。  
由于错过了直播，朴泰俊有些沮丧，但他决定今晚到此为止。或许他明天会来看看。

—

当朴泰俊第二天醒来时，他已经忘却了Decoy Boy。 他在他永无止境的工作里忙了一天，彻底将这件事抛在脑后。有天他回到家，一个通知从他的邮件收件箱里弹出来（他后来解决了这个来避免尴尬）。  
">>Decoy Boy现在正在AllCams.com直播！ 现在就加入他的湿漉漉（steamy)的直播！<<" 在这条下流的公告下的是一条链接。  
当朴泰俊加入的时候，已经有大概15个人在等着了。在一个小组织里的诡异的亲密感让朴泰俊冒汗，就好像他在一个随时都可能被点到名的班里。 今天的标题是"热辣猛男被巨大假屌操[短直播]" （HOT HUNK GETS FUCKED BY HUGE DILDO)  
"嗨大家好！" Decoy Boy的摄像头快速在窗口里弹出来。"我的全息科技今天在我试......实......测试的时候短路了，所以我今天得玩点老套把戏。"他拿着一根巨大的，黝黑的假阳具。朴泰俊的一部分为他在索取而非给予而高兴。现在，那群看起来像常客的人也加了进来，Decoy Boy为他们名字再次出现而感谢了他们其中的几位。"所以，有常客今天想对我提出什么需求吗？" 他的话语很无耻，像是在调戏他的观众。 他一边玩弄着自己背心的领子，一边等待着回应。  
>>COOLSTIMGUY69: "擦你的快舔那东西吧宝贝 ;P”  
那家伙绝对已经全神贯注于抢先占有他了。这让朴泰俊忍不住笑起来，因为聊天里充斥着大量的恶意要求，从乏味的到完全非法的都有。  
“好吧……呃……” 他弯下腰来读那些要求，像往常一样把自己的脸放在边框外。 这提供了一个完美的角度，让人能看到他宽松的背心领子下。细小卷曲的体毛从他的手臂遍布到胸膛，一直蔓延到他光裸着的躯干。从这个角度，他可以看到Decoy Boy的精壮的身体。  
“口它，骑它，呃......我不觉得这个合法......噢！你们想看骑乘式，对吧？我可以做。”  
天哪。   
“我希望大家不要介意我事先准备了......” 他在自己坐上这个玩具的的时候嘟囔道。 他跪在玩具的两边从而能让自己在这根巨物上上下运动。 “尽管我会用一场精彩的表演来弥补你们......”  
朴泰俊愣住了，他的视线锁在Decoy Boy 那被宽阔的胸膛和强壮的手臂衬托着的细腰。他大部分的身体都尤其健壮，并覆盖着同样的茂密的毛发。  
模特慢慢坐到了那个玩具上，朴泰俊听到了他虚弱的，颤抖的呼吸。"啊，这比我想的还要大。"他几乎低语着。 他并没有撒谎，那确实是个惊人的尺寸。 朴泰俊想，这绝对不是为一个新手准备的。而这个想法让他的心跳开始加速：这个男人的实践经验到底有多少？  
当他坐到了最低处，朴泰俊看到Decoy Boy 的手已经抓住了床单。当他看见他的胸腔在面前起起伏伏，他听到了他的喘息。朴泰俊为这是免费的而感到惊讶。这个家伙可以用完美绝伦来形容，他所见的关于他的一切都是完美的。 他敢用自己所有的钱打赌，他有着比任何人都美丽的面容。 上天啊，朴泰俊此时只想穿过屏幕去到他的身边。  
>>hornynlonely 打赏了 15美元！  
>>hornylonely:把衣服脱了，婊子。  
"啊，我忘了。"Decoy Boy笑了笑："我只是太兴奋了。" 他脱掉了他的背心，露出他宽阔的，有着不少体毛的胸部，和那可能是朴泰俊所见过的最有活力的乳头。模特叹了口气："我想我现在应该开始动了，对吧？" 他向后倾斜，靠在自己的手上来支撑身体，随后开始在那根柱状体上缓慢地上下运动起来。喘息，可见的汗水，和柔软的呻吟足以让朴泰俊硬得需要脱掉裤子来缓解。  
从这时起，Decoy Boy呻吟的和声更大声了。就如他所承诺的，他用自己的后穴吞吐着那根长长的玩具。 在这过程中的某一刻，朴泰俊没有意识到自己已经用手攥着平角内裤了，而现在，他已经足够硬了，需要做些什么了。 他握住自己的阴茎，开始缓慢的上下撸动，但最终赶上了模特插入自己的速度。 朴泰俊知道这很疯狂，疯狂到他永远不会承认，但他感觉自己已经带入了那个玩具的角色了。他多渴望自己就在那啊。"噢，你真的，太大了..." Decoy Boy开始呻吟，朴泰俊的心也随之跳的更快。他"哼"了一声，大概是作为回应。  
"操，我觉得我要......" 只是个Decoy Boy经常用的短语，但那不是真的，直到他开始用更高更响亮的声调呻吟。 朴泰俊已经在高潮的边缘了，模特不规律地在玩具上向后深深的抽插，仿佛带着在碰撞之前多获得几次满足感这样绝望的意图。 朴泰俊也一样，他感觉到自己的囊袋传来熟悉的，急于释放的催促感。于是他克制地闷哼着，在射精之前给了自己一系列不规律的撸动，最后终于射到了自己的笔记本电脑上。在一声长长的呻吟后，Decoy Boy也达到了高潮，精液溅到了他的腹部和胸部上。他颤抖着手臂，小心翼翼地让玩具从自己体内滑出来，身体轻微的下沉使他超出了摄像范围，因此朴泰俊可以稍微瞥见他分明的下颚线，上面是那同样让他变得如此着迷的深色毛发，还有带着疲倦微笑的，厚厚的下唇。  
“我希望你们各位都能喜欢我所做的一切。”  
打赏和那些陈词滥调的信息，比如“和我结婚”或“人生中最棒的高潮！”和”一如既往的性感”，一起滚动着。尽管朴泰俊为给这种在屏幕前取悦观众，做色情直播的男孩发信息而感到尴尬，但他仍然发出了一句“谢谢<3”。而在他发出后那颗爱心后，他完全后悔了，就像你不该爱上一个脱衣舞娘，只不过这是在一个更现代的意义上。在他让自己变得更尴尬之前，朴泰俊移动他的鼠标，准备退出网页——但不是在听到一句来自模特的快乐的“噢，谢谢你，TJ！”之前。他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。他焦虑地退出了直播间。他想要了解更多关于Decoy Boy 的东西，他是谁，以及甚至他干什么来谋生。他不可能只是个拍黄片的，他在研究全息技术。或许他是个工程师？朴泰俊并不确定，但可以肯定的是，他会参加Decoy Boy 的下一次直播，也许还有下下次直播，或许还有下下下次。


End file.
